


Marichat May 2018

by TheDreamingCat42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Injury, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamingCat42/pseuds/TheDreamingCat42
Summary: My attempt at Marichat May! I know I’m a bit late but hey let’s just ignore that.If you want to find the list of prompts yourself then just google ‘marichat May 2018’ and look at the images, it should be there.Have a great month!





	1. You’re injured, please stay the night. Please

As Chat set her down on the balcony she heard him let out a slight cry of pain, if she hadn’t been so close she wouldn’t have heard it.

”Chat? Chat what’s wrong?” she asked repeatedly, his lack of response worried her more than the cry earlier; no matter what Chat had a witty response. After years of knowing him she knew silence meant nothing good. 

He looked down at her with a cheerful smile and gentle reassurances but despite a life of pretending he was ok, the slight tremor in his voice could not be disguised. Cautiously, she approached him as one would do with a wild animal when they don’t know how it will react. She and Chat were indeed friends but they weren’t close and she didn’t want to cross any of the boundaries that he had meticulously placed around his personal life.

Then she saw it and all ideas of personal space went away in a flash of angry compassion. At his side was a large throbbing cut, thankfully it didn’t look too deep but it definetly explained his  pain. 

“Oh god, Chat, you’re hurt!” she cried and though she knew she was staring the obvious she didn’t care. 

“I-it’s nothing,” he lied, his eyes darting away from her watchful gaze, “don’t worry about me.”

Gingerly, she touched the edge of the cut and at the sound of his wince she looked up and said simply “how could I not?”

It was at that moment as they stood on her balcony as the sun set over a peaceful Paris that they simply stopped. Their eyes met and both of them felt the urge to kiss the other as they realised how close their two faces were. Then they blinked and it was as if time had reset, the moment was gone; a simple memory of what could’ve been.

“You’re injured, please stay the night” Marinette said breaking the suffocating silence they had found themselves in.

”Mari-“ he began hesitantly but was cut off by her blue eyes and well meaning pleas, “fine.”

*^~^*

Marinette sat quietly running her fingers through Chat’s unruly golden locks, he had long ago fallen asleep after she had patched him up. She sighed softly and listened to the soft purrs radiating from the young boy and tried to ignore any romantic ideas of Chat away. She loved Adrien... didn’t she?

Unknown to her, Chat lay dreaming of his princess, no wonder he was purring.


	2. Can I Pick Princess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah sorry this took me ages to update, no excuses I’m just lazy and I procrastinate a lot.

Marinette gazed down at the various t-shirts in front of her, the next day was Alya’s birthday party and she was under strict instructions from the birthday girl to wear something fun and different.

She was vaguely aware of the fact that Chat Noir was sat on her bed and staring at them as well. He’d been coming round to hang out more and more regularly and she would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t like it. He was a warm presence that helped liven up her restless nights that she would’ve otherwise spent worrying about Akuma attacks. 

“Ugghhh!” She cried loudly, falling back onto the bed, “I don’t know what to do!”

With adorable hesitation Chat asked slowly “Can I pick princess?”, she looked up at him and saw his eyes widen innocently.

She raised her eyebrows at him before gesturing non-commitantly as if to say ‘sure’. Silently, he pointed at a tacky and unworn Ladybug and Chat Noir top.

It was a gift off a distant relative, the kind you don’t know at all but are obliged to give you at least one awful gift for every important holiday. Basically, it was rubbish.

Marinette fixed him with a glare and said sarcastically “that’s a chat NOir from me!”

* * *

 

 

The party rolled around in the lazy fashion that every exciting event does and by the time it arrived everyone was buzzing with excitement.

Marinette in the end had chosen a mint green jumper and her whole outfit had a (not so) subtle theme of Chat Noir.

“Hey Marinette, nice jumper” Alya exclaimed as she wrapped her petite friend in a crushing bear hug.

”Thanks,” she said absent mindedly as she thought about the tacky t-shirt that was carefully hidden underneath, “my friend chose it for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t that good but yay I wrote something. Also sorry for the friend zone at the end, they just aren’t there yet

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t really happy with this completely, I don’t know why. But I just wanted to get started on Marichat May and so I’ve finally got this up. I hope you enjoyed it, if you did, feel free to leave kudos or a comment, have a great day!


End file.
